


Two Drabbles

by poeticname



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, School Festivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticname/pseuds/poeticname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. The Aobajousai school festival is happening. Iwaizumi and Oikawa are their usual selves.</p>
<p>2. Floor cuddles starring Asahi and Nishinoya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble #1

How Oikawa ends up in the class that does a kissing booth every year is truly beyond Iwaizumi's comprehension.

"I'm starting to not believe you when you say you don't suggest it," Iwaizumi says, leaning against the side of the neon pink stand and glaring down at Oikawa in his seat.

Oikawa giggles, "I think all the class reps want to kiss me and that's why they pick it every year," he has no customers right now so he leans back in his chair and grins at his class rep and her pointed glasses. "Isn't that right Yana-chan?"

"Yana-chan," known among the school as Yanagisawa the Ruthless, sighs. 

"No, Oikawa-kun. I would rather kiss a frog."

Oikawa sighs in turn, looking up at Iwaizumi again with exaggerated puppy eyes and a pout.

"She's so cruel, Iwa-chan."

"You say that about every girl who turns you down," not that there are many. To be honest, Iwaizumi's surprised there's not a huge lineup to kiss Oikawa for five hundred yen. Though he supposes that is twice as much yen as last year. Yanagisawa has her reputation for a reason.

"It's true, though. To turn someone as handsome as me down is rather cruel," he examines his fingernails idly. "Speaking of being cruel, you're not going to go buy me a drink, are you?"

"If you want tasty breath for your fangirls I'm seriously going to kill you."

Oikawa laughs, "It's not that, I'm just thirsty. I could reeeeeeeeally go for some water right now." He flutters his eyelashes obnoxiously.

Iwaizumi shrugs.

"Sure. Your water bottle's still with your stuff, right?"

Oikawa's jaw drops.

"You're going to do it? Seriously?"

Iwaizumi frowns down at him.

"I won't if you're going to make a big deal out of it."

Oikawa looks like he wants to spring up from his seat and hug Iwaizumi, "Iwa-chan you're so nice today! Why is that?"

Iwaizumi gets quiet for the next part, frowning more to himself. 

"You don't actually like kissing girls for money, do you?"

"I don't mind," Oikawa leans on one hand. "But I would rather be kissing Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi wills himself not to punch Oikawa for saying that kind of thing in public. He also wills himself to not blush.

"Bye," he turns away. "Have fun with getting germs on your face all day."

"Iwa-chaaaaan!" Oikawa wails after him. "You're still getting me water, right?"

"I'll flip a coin on it!" Iwaizumi yells back. If both options on the coin are "get Oikawa water" then he's just not going to mention it.

Behind him, Oikawa settles back down into his seat and Yanagisawa frowns at him.

"If you kiss him during festival time he'll need to pay like everyone else."

Oikawa laughs.

"It's okay Yana-chan, I won't kiss him here."

That much PDA would definitely get him punched.


	2. Drabble #2

Cuddling up to someone as large as Asahi is basically the best thing.

"Nishinoya," Asahi on the other hand looks a bit uncomfortable. "Can we do this somewhere that isn't the floor?"

"Everybody else is on the couch," Nishinoya snuggles his face into Asahi's chest, hoping he gets the message to hug back.

Asahi still doesn't move, "We could get up and go to the guestroom? Suga said he has one of those."

"Don't feel like moving."

Asahi chuckles. It feels funny to Nishinoya, whose nose is pressed up against the part that's moving while he laughs.

"Since when do you not feel like moving?"

Nishinoya grabs at Asahi's shirt to help get himself even closer, "Since now."

"Oh," finally getting the memo that they're cuddling, Asahi starts to move his hands. "Should I put my arm under your head or?..."

"That would be good."

Nishinoya lifts himself for a second and Asahi complies. His arm makes a very good pillow.

His other arm falls over Nishinoya's side.

"You're pretty warm, Nishinoya," he says.

"So are you. It feels nice."

"Mmmmm," Asahi hums, and the vibration of that feels strange too.

Asahi curls in a bit, bring his nose to rest in the tips of Nishinoya's hair.

"Is this good?"

"Perfect," Nishinoya answers back, smiling against Asahi's chest. "Really comfy. You're the best pillow."

"Eh?" Asahi jolts back a bit, "I'm just a..."

Nishinoya inches back to him again, rolling his eyes, "You are the best pillow and also the best ace and best person and best boyfriend."

"Oh," Asahi exhales a bit, and relaxes back into their previous position.

There's a moment without movement after that, then he kisses Nishinoya's forehead.

"You're the best too."

Nishinoya looks up at Asahi's face, and he tries to avert his eyes but they're too close and Nishinoya can see every inch of his flushed skin and embarrassed smile.

He buries himself back in Asahi's chest.

"I shouldn't kiss you here because I wouldn't want to stop and that's bad in front of friends."

"Yeah," Asahi agrees absently, hugging Nishinoya tighter to him.

"But I want to."

"I got that," Asahi mutters against his forehead, seeming as if he wants to kiss again too.

But the moment is ruined a few seconds later when Daichi notices the pair and tells them to get a room.


End file.
